


entwined iii

by tchouli



Series: POI Entwined [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship/Love, Hair, Kissing, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: entwine: verb (used with or without object), en·twined, en·twin·ing. to twine with, about, around, or together.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Series: POI Entwined [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	entwined iii

The little whispers the brush made as Root pulled it through her long hair were the only sounds in the otherwise silent room. Unobserved in the doorway, Shaw watched as Root continued to glide the brush again and again through the brunette strands. Shaw found it to be both hypnotic and sensual at the same time, but moments like these caught her off guard since she didn’t _do_ feelings. Yet something stirred as she watched her girlfriend, which gave credence to whatever this was between them. There was no doubt in her mind that Root was brilliant, deadly, gorgeous, and possibly just a little crazy. _“What a combination!”_ Shaw thought as she made her way to Root’s side and dropped a quick kiss on her neck. And who could blame her if she _maybe_ lingered a tad just breathing in the scent that was all Root.

“Hi sweetie!” Root said brightly. She turned and handed Shaw the brush and a hair tie. “Can you give me hand?”

Kissing Root’s neck again, Shaw smiled and took both. “Turn around,” Shaw replied, her voice huskier than normal. Root turned with barely concealed happiness. Shaw raised the brush to begin and stopped. She ran her fingers through the tresses, noticed the weight and the texture and remembered how it felt against her skin and a sigh escaped her lips. Focusing, she started to braid. Mimicking Root’s earlier movements, Shaw used the brush to separate the hair into three sections, then deftly entwined the hair until the braid was complete. She tied off the end when done and thought to herself _“the ties that bind”_.

Barely glancing in the mirror, Root put her arms around Shaw’s neck and beamed as she breathed into Shaw’s kiss “Perfect!”


End file.
